


mid-youth crisis

by wanderingalonelypath



Series: Serpent & Bull [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: #reggiegetspegged2k21, Discussions of sex, F/M, Female Jughead Jones, Fuckbuddies, Secret Relationship, Sexting, Southside Serpent Cheryl Blossom, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Southside Serpent Leader FP Jones II, last three are only quick cameos, they are both trying not to catch feelings and failing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingalonelypath/pseuds/wanderingalonelypath
Summary: She never really knew why Reggie was showering there that day (probably has something to do with that asshole he calls a father) but it ended up with him in a towel, sneering at her bloody knuckles and black eye, and her shoving him up against the locker with every intention of giving him one of his own but had ended up getting her wires crossed and kissing him instead.He had held her up by her legs and fucked her against his own locker that day, and they hadn’t stopped hooking up since.
Relationships: Jughead Jones/Reggie Mantle
Series: Serpent & Bull [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048912
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	mid-youth crisis

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

Was that a _triple_ text?

She cracked an eye open, glaring at her phone where it sat face-down on the bedside table. The room was dark except for the sunlight peeking through the blackout curtains, so she could see her screen lighting up even when it wasn’t facing her. She looked past it to the clock. 7:36.

If someone was triple texting her at 7 in the morning, it must be important. Important enough that she knew they would call if she didn’t respond. She dragged herself up onto her elbows, fumbling for the phone for a second before grabbing it and reading the lock screen.

**tinytopaz**  
_ur dad says ur not home. ghoulie raid on 14th last night. all hands on deck_

**peas**  
_get your ass over here jones. might need your smart mouth to talk down kaz, his mom’s store got hit last night_

**KingCobra**  
_i dont know where you snuck off to last night kid, but we need you down at the wyrm. if i dont hear from you soon im calling_

“Fuuuuck.” She whispered, replying to her dad with a ‘ _give me 20_ ’ before setting her phone back down quietly. She let her head flop back into the pillow for a minute, reveling in how soft it was-was this goose down? Fucking rich people. She inhaled the smell of it, catching fabric softener and sweat and cologne before she slowly heaved herself up, hoping she wouldn’t wake the other occupant of the bed.

She managed to slip on her panties and jeans before the mattress behind her moved, and she felt a light kiss placed between her shoulder blades, and then another on her shoulder, and one more on her ear.

“Sneaking off already?”

She loved Reggie’s voice in the morning. It was rougher than he ever let it be during daylight, at school or on the town. It cracked like he was going through second puberty and was deep like he was fucking her and it always got her a little distracted. She really shouldn’t have stayed the night in the first place, since it usually made too many people ask too many questions, but they had gone at it for a while last night. She thinks they had gotten to round four before they passed out, and Reggie had even gotten them some Gatorade from the kitchen to get them that far. She could feel more than a few hickeys on her thighs and the indents of his hands on her hips. She knew Reggie would have a light rope burn on his wrists, almost unavoidable no matter how careful they were, and his ass was sure to be sore after round three, even though she went slow.

“Serpent business. Y’know how it is.” She said, but leaned back into his attention all the same. He did know; in fact, it was a source of a lot of fights when they first started this thing. To be honest, it might have been the thing that started this thing in the first place.

The day she and Reggie first hooked up, she had slipped into the locker room to grab Sweet Pea’s extra set of clothes after they got into a nasty parking lot fight with the Ghoulies. Sweets wasn’t hurt too bad, but he did have some very noticeable stains on his shirt and was busy fussing over Fangs’ broken nose, so she went off to get an extra shirt from his gym locker. School had been out for a while at that point, and there wasn’t any football practice, so she assumed it would be empty.

She never really knew why Reggie was showering there that day (probably has something to do with that asshole he calls a father) but it ended up with him in a towel, sneering at her bloody knuckles and black eye, and her shoving him up against the locker with every intention of giving him one of his own but had ended up getting her wires crossed and kissing him instead.

He had held her up by her legs and fucked her against his own locker that day, and they hadn’t stopped hooking up since then.

There had been plenty of times when she had to run off too soon after a rendezvous, or sometimes even before one started, but as much as Reggie got pissed sometimes, the gang was more important than her fuckbuddy. A fact she repeatedly reminded him of when he acted like he was entitled to her time.

Because that was the rule, among others, that they had established when they started this thing. After their third spontaneous fuck in the back of his car at night in the Pop’s parking lot, she decided they needed to talk about how this was going to go.

First, they wouldn’t act any different around each other at school. They had reached a sort-of uneasy peace after Riot Night and the Black Hood’s arrest. They didn’t antagonize each other like they used to, knowing they had to set the example for their respective groups, but they weren’t friends. Other than occasionally speaking in the same circles, they didn’t really talk at all.

Second, and most obvious: no feelings. This wasn’t a romantic thing. This was just a sex thing. No feelings, no dates, no jealousy. Just two people having sex when they wanted to.

Third, no telling anyone, even best friends. The more people that knew, the more people that would stick their noses in and ask questions. She knew if Kev and Ronnie even got a _whiff_ that something was going on between the two of them, they would never know peace.

The rules had worked pretty well for them so far, or at least she thought they did. There was barely any drama and they were having fantastic sex. Wins all around. She was ignoring the fact that she had been ‘accidentally’ sleeping over more than normal lately, and Reggie had been sending her suggestive texts during class with a frequency that bordered on dangerous, and the hookups had gone from once or twice a week to three and four times.

The details weren’t really that important anyway.

She finally managed to pull herself away from where Reggie was trying to leave another hickey behind her ear to gather up the rest of her clothes. He just watched her, sitting on the edge of the bed with the sheets bunched on his lap in a way that looked way too enticing to be legal. She shot him a warning look as he moved a hand slowly to the sheet, and he left off with a smirk. If he got naked now she knew her will wouldn’t stand up and she’d be tempted into another quickie before she left, which would make her even later and invite even more questions.

“Tomorrow?” He asked as she finished tying her boots. Her only response was to lean over and tug him into a filthy kiss, long enough to make the sheet rise before she pulled away and walked out the room. She heard his answering groan before she got to the stairs and chuckled.

The brisk walk to the copse of trees where she left her bike was enough to cool the residual heat swirling in her belly, even though she knew what he was most likely getting up to back there, she was still focused enough to drive over to the Wyrm with no incidents. She took a second to check her appearance on her phone before walking inside. Her hair was a bit mussed but in a ponytail, so no one should notice. She knew there’d be a spare toothbrush she could use in the Wyrm for her breath, and she was obviously wearing the same clothes as yesterday, but there was nothing to be done about that. At least all of her hickeys were low enough to be covered by her clothes.

Nothing to it but to do it, she supposed.

She ambled into the Wyrm, ducking around groups of people dealing with the aftermath of the ghoulie attack. She made her way to the pool table roughly in the middle of the bar, where her dad always set up shop when there was a crisis. He was there now, clustered with his lieutenants and bent over papers and cellphones, likely cataloging the damage to Serpent property and planning where to strike back.

Sweet Pea, Fangs, Toni, and Cheryl were standing there, full gear, but it didn’t look like they were occupied right at that second. She saw Kaz, the kid Sweets said she might need to talk down, pacing a few tables away, a few of his freshmen friends trying to calm him down. She’d need to head over after she checked in with dad.

“She finally arrives. Sleep on the streets last night?” Cheryl cocked an eyebrow at her, and where she would’ve taken it as a dig at her being poor in the past, she knew what Cheryl was really asking now, and she wasn’t planning on giving her anything. She was the one who was most likely to figure out her and Reggie, and she had to tread carefully.

“Just got lost on the path of life.” She replied. She shot her a skeptical look before turning back to Toni. She leaned her hip against the table, letting her dad finish his conversation before getting his attention, and felt her phone buzz in her pocket.

**Andrew Clark**  
_Image Attachment_

She flicked her eyes up, making sure no one was watching or standing directly behind her, before putting in her code and clicking the message. Reggie didn’t include his face or his cock in the picture, which was a bit unusual for him. Instead, it was framed from his collarbone to his abs, chest lit up with the rising sun and streaked with cum. She bit her lip as another message popped up.

**Andrew Clark**  
_Thinking about you._

“What’re you grinning at, Jones?” She snapped her head up, hurriedly locking her phone once she noticed the whole table staring at her. “Nothing.” She desperately fought down a blush as Cheryl gave her a knowing look and Sweet Pea a furrowed brow, darting his eyes down to her phone as if he could try to snoop from here.

They all turned back to their discussion and her mind turned back to Reggie even as she tucked her phone away again. It was a twenty-minute drive from his house to the Wyrm. He must have been edging himself this whole time.

Maybe she’d go back over tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> tinytopaz=Toni  
> peas=Sweet Pea  
> KingCobra=FP  
> Andrew Clarke=what Reggie is saved as in Jug's phone. Reference to the jock from The Breakfast Club.


End file.
